The Midnight Lost Child
by Caboose-TMC
Summary: T for Violence may become M later. This is my First Fan Fic so I hope that it isn't to bad. Please Review.  Enter Cross Breeds, Magic, Fighting and dimension traveling in this crazy story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story other than the origonal characters I have made all other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Prologue**

On a night like many others across the universe many mothers lie in beds awaiting for the birth of their children. It was at any minute now that they would give birth and at the stroke of midnight it happened.

Now you may think that across the universe you would hear the cries of the children just being born... However fate decided to play a crule trick on the new mothers.

All of the children had become a glowing energy straight from the womb. As the new mothers and other people present with each one they watched in shock and horror as all the ominous energy had left each world.

From space you could see a sea of green flow through the universe all gathering in one location.

Another mother about to give birth to her child is struck with the energy, all of it entering her stomach and into her child just prior to its birth.

As the child was born it was very still which became nerve racking for its mother untill it finally took a breath.

The mother happy for her child coming into the world looked apon her new baby boy.

She then died shortly after for the task of childbirth was to much for her to bear.

The child grew without his mother in the care of the village that he was born in however the villagers were cruel to the child, only giving it enough food and water to just survive he didn''t even have proper clothing just some raggs that had been given to him.

For the child was not fully human, he was but only half, he grew with the scoffs and insults of the villagers and its children being called A half breed, monster, obomination and other assorted insults.

The boy learned very quickly that though his mother may be human his father was not and therefore was born with silver hair, canine like ears and a tail to go with it, and over time the boy started to grow strong, stronger than he should have.

He began to develop abilities that were unusual even for the demons that were in the world around him.

He began to develop a taste for blood, Create a flame in his had at a moments thought, control the water near him and even create light in his hands if he tried hard enough.

Over time the villagers began to fear him and his unusual powers, some even started to become violent and throw rocks at him.

It wasn't untill that one of the villagers came to close to him after he had been struck with rocks and even other assorted items that the villagers could find and tried to do him harm with a pitchfork.

The boy had developed over time a highly acute sense of smell coming from the dog demon blood coarsing through his veins from his father and noticed the villager coming up from behind him.

The boy barely even five years of age had at that point given in to the urge to resist and attacked the villager.

Before the villager could even blink the boy was in front of him the boy at that moment had realised that it was the teenage boy villager who always tried to hit him in some manner.

The boy without even batting an eye then thrust his fingers first into the other boys chest gripping his heart with his clawed fingers.

He then ripped the village boys heart out with one simple stroke spraying blood all over himself.

It was at that point that the boy had come to his senses and realised what he had done, he then turned and fled the village to never return to find a place where he can belong.

A couple years later the boy had managed to find another village, one where he wasn't discriminated against for being of half blood.

Over time he even found a friend who he cherrished and would play with, he new her as Rin and would spend every waking moment with her.

Then one day the village was attacked by demons, most of the village was slaugtered however he and his friend Rin managed to escape but they had been separated and were not to meet again for a great length of time.

The boy ran and ran trying to get as far away from the demons as possible untill fatigue finally caught up with him as he collapsed under a tree.

**Authors note. This is my first fan fic so if its not so good at first i apollogise.**


	2. New Faces

**Chapter 1**

"Hey are you alright?" A man who was walking through the woods and stumbled across a boy lying just under a tree.

"hello? Come on speak to me!" The boy began to stir awakening to the noise of the man talking to him. "Good it apears your alive. Are you ok?".

The boy tried to stand just to fall again to have the man catch him and ease him back down. "Easy there easy you apear to be injured you shouldnt move." The the man said as he quickly grabbed the boy as he fell.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he looked at this new person. The man had black hair that had been tied slightly in the back, he also wore a black robe with a purple sash that went from his left arm to cover the bottom of the robe and also had some kind of beads surrounding his right hand and fore arm.

"My name is Miroku and what is yours?" The boy looked at Miroku and replied. "Skyler... my name is Skyler." Miroku was looking at Skyler eyeing him up and down looking at al the cuts scrapes and scars on the young boy.

"What happened to you Skyler your cut and bleeding all over?" "The village was attacked by demons almost everyone was killed."

Miroku helped Skyler stand noticing the inhuman characteristicts in his body such as Dog ears and a tail. "Do you have any family around Skyler?"

He just shook his head for he knew that his mother had passed but he had no idea about any siblings or even the fate of his father so he just went along with the idea that he may still have some family some where.

Due to his past with his home village Skyler was wary of this new person standing before him. Miroku kept looking at the boy in a scanning kind of form which was unsettling for Skyler.

"Skyler why don't you come with me ill take you to a friendly village where you will be safe." Skyler was heasitant but nodded and decided to follow Miroku to his village. "Good now lets wrap some of your injuries real quick before we get going." Miroku said as he pulled out some spare cloth and began to wrap Skyler in it.

After a few hours of travel they finaly arived and Skyler was surprised by the life in this village the others that he had been to were dull, sullen and dying. this one however was full of life.

"We are going to have to talk to the head priestess to find you a place to stay temporary." He and Miroku then walked over to a woman with long black hair. She noticed the two and began to walk towards them. Skyler found her clothing to be weird she wore a green and white shirt with a green short skirt.

"lady Kagome have you seen where we may be able to find lady Kaede?" Miroku asked this new woman who Skyler guessed her name was Kagome. "Hmm i belive she is in her cabin you should be able to find her there. Who is the young boy behind you?"

"Ah yes Skyler this is Kagome" Skyler just simply nodded. "His name is Skyler i found him under a tree just outside of a burning village that was attacked by demons." "Oh you poor thing."

Kagome aproached Skyler and crouched down to his level and reached out to touch him when Skyler flinched and stepped back.

"You have been treated poorly haven't you." At that point A strange looking man with silver hair and dog ears like Skyler's apeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"So who is this brat?" The man asked just before getting close enough to sniff him. At that moment all Skyler heard before seeing the silvered haired man face plant into the dirt was the word. "SIT!"

"Inuyasha your so cold sometimes cant you see that he is frightened by you?" Kagome said angrily.

"I have to admit though they do look similar as if Skyler was Inuyasha's younger brother." Since this new person who Skyler came to know as Inuyasha was lying on the ground seemingly unable to get back up he became currious and began to start poking him with a stick which only began to further annoy Inuyasha. "Grr cut it out you little punk!" Skyler then began to just poke him even harder.


	3. Brother?

Chapter 2

After Skyler had met this interesting group of people they decided to figure out the next best thing to do for him.

"So Inuyasha have you seen lady Kaede we need to speak to her to see if we can find a way to help Skyler." Miroku asked as he looked down at him noticing that his cuts and scrapes were fading.

"Yea she was walking around the village visiting with the children, she should be somewhere close to the farms."

"Alright thanks Inuyasha Skyler and I are going to head over that way let me know when sango returns will ya?"

"Tch keep track of that yourself." "Inuyasha!." Kagome interjected. "Im sorry Miroku we will come find you when she returns."

"Thanks." Miroku replied. Miroku and Skyler made way to the farms and spotted Kaede. "Ah lady Kaede good to see you."

"And you yourself young monk... My goodness what happened to Inuyasha he is so short?" "Haha lady Kaede this is not Inuyasha his name is Skyler."

"My my is he his little brother or something?" "Why does everyone keep asking that? I don't even know that guy let along call him brother." Skyler cut in finally saying something.

"Oh im so sorry its just that you look so much like him i thought..." Kaede said with an appologetic look but then began to look at him analysingly.

"Hmm Miroku would you be so kind as to leave me and Skyler alone for a few minutes? I need to have a word with him."

"But of course I will go and rejoin with Inuyasha and the others just send for me if you need me."

As Miroku walked off Kaede began to look at Skyler very intently. "Hmm..." "Can i help you?" Skyler asked as he began to back away.

"You have a very interesting aura about you young one. You have the aura of a demon and a human... But also the aura of some thing... Or some things not of this world."

"Is that a problem?" "No. At least i hope it isnt. Are you able to do things that others are unable?"

"Like what?" "Well any kind of ability or power that humans dont have."

It was at that moment that Skyler summoned a flame in his right hand and collected water from the fields next to him in his left.

"Is this good enough?" Kaede backed away in shock to this unique trait. "Very interesting indeed. Yes this is good enough thank you for showing me this."

Skyler then dropped the water that surrounded his left hand but he could not extinguish the flame surrounding his right.

Kaede then backed up for the fire began to grow as Skyler panicked fortunatly a farmer who was passing by on his way to some rice fields noticed and grabbed the nearest bucket of water and doused the flame that began to crawl up Skyler's arm.

Kaede thanked the farmer and sent him off while leading Skyler to her cabin to help some burns that appeared on his upper arm.

As Kaede began to bind his arm after rubbing some ointment on it which the scent appeared to hurt Skyler's nose.

"There we go all better. So is that the first time you have ever lost control over your flames like that?" Skyler looked away in embarresment.

Skyler just simply nodded. "Well fortunatly you apear to only have some light burns for that could have been dangerous. It also apears that only your hand and lower arm can withstand the heat am i correct?"

"Yes I have never been burned by my own flames on my right hand." "Well alright be carefull not to do that again. It seems to be getting late I will let you stay here for the night. Inuyasha and his friends will also be joining you later."

Skyler then began to look confused. "Why would they stay here dont they live here and have a house of their own?" "No they are on a journey to search for the fiendish demon Naraku. So they come and go from here when they need a rest."

"Alright then where shall i sleep?" "you can just sleep over there." Kaede said as she pointed to a small cushion over in the corner of the room.

Skyler then walked over to the cushion and just layed there pondering the days events before he began to fall asleep.


	4. Strange Thirst

**Chapter 3**

That evening as Skyler slept Inuyasha and his companions entered the cabin. Inuyasha though was eyeing Skyler intently with a look of caution.

Kagome had noticed Inuyasha's strange behavior and sat next to him. "Inuyasha is something wrong?" "There is something not right with this kid. He smells like a half breed but..."

"But what?" "I can't put my finger on it but there is something... Wrong with him." "Well why don't we find out more about him when he wakes up."

"Tch fine. I'll leave it alone for now. Have Sango and Shippo returned?" "Yes Miroku is meeting them just outside the village." Inuyasha nodded in a replying fashion all the while still watching Skyler.

"Ah Kagome hello" Said a woman with long brown hair wearing a pink kimono to match her slender body. "Sango your back how is your brother doing?"

"He is doing fine I just hope he is really free from naraku this time." Sango said with a somber look apon her face.

At that moment a little fox looking child had come crashing into the room he wore a turqois shirt with a leaf pattern on it, blue pants that stopped at the ankles and a blue bow in his brown hair. "Kagome we are back." he said as the little vulpine boy began to bounce around and knocking into inuyasha getting a swift smack in the head. "Knock it off ya little punk!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"WHAT HE STARTED IT!" "Inuyasha!... SIT!" Inuyasha at that moment crashed face first onto the ground with shocking force.

Skyler had rolled over in his sleep which caught Sango's attention puzzling her as to who this new child in their pressence was.

"Kagome who is that young boy?" "Oh him? His name is Skyler. Miroku had found him beaten and torn just outside a village that was under attack from demons."

"I see." Sango replied with a saddening expression on her face." At that moment Inuyasha had piped up "Yea yea all fine and dandy but we need to leave in the morning so lets just get some rest."

Then late at night Sango had woken to get something to drink when she returned she noticed that A person with A familiar combination of silver hair and dog ears was standing next to where Skyler was sleeping.

"Oh Inuyasha its just you." From the other side of the room A voice had replied. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha then noticed the person in front of Sango but something wasnt right. "Sango back away from him now."

"Whats going on who is this he looks like you?" "Thats Skyler but something is off he isn't moving. I can't even hear him breathing. Wake the others."

"Sango had then backed next to Inuyasha While waking their other members of their party. "Whats going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a groggy voice.

"I don't know but i dont like it." Skyler as if possessed slowly walked closer to the others. "Skyler are you oka..." Before Miroku could even finish his question Skyler had lunged twards the closest person who at the time was Sango.

Sango had dodged him and ran to where she had been sleeping to get her weapons which was a giant looking boomerang taller than herself. Inuyasha then had pulled out a sword that looked beaten and tattered as it transformed into a large blade easily becoming more than ten times its usual size.

"Skyler what are you doing!" Kagome had called out to him but instead of getting an answer she had managed to catch his attention instead.

He then turned twards her and ran behind her at what seemed like lightning speed and grabbed her by her chin tilting her head to one side while constricting her body with his free arm. He then Bit Kagome in the neck.

All of this happening so fast Inuyasha couldn't even counter it but once Skyler had bitten Kagome she seemed to go limp as if under a spell.

Inuyasha then charged at them trying to separate the two only to have Skyler release and shove Kagome into Inuyasha knocking them both back.

From hearing all the fighting taking place in her cabin Kaede had come out of another room where she slept and saw the scene as it happened.

Skyler who now had blood dripping from his mouth down his chest licked the blood of his lips and just stood there looking satisfied.

Inuyasha regained his composure and held Kagome. "Kagome! KAGOME! Speak to me are you alright!" She looked at him in a daze as if just waking from a dream.

"Inuyasha? Whats going on?" She asked just before A cry could be heard from across the room. "SANGO!" Miroku screamed alearting Inuyasha and Kagome to see that Skyler had gotten Sango into the same position he had Kagome.

Kaede then began to understand what was happening. "Inuyasha hurry and knock him out while he is distracted!" Kaede said in a hurry.

Then in a flash Inuyasha had lunged forward with his sword in hand and struck Skyler in the back of the head with the blunt end of his sword just before he bit Sango knocking him to the ground.

Inuyasha watched him intently with furrious golden eyes while pointing his sword at the back of Skyler's neck making sure to finish him off if he moved.

Alas he did not. Skyler had become still. Kaede then walked over to Kagome to inspect her to make sure she was okay.

"Kagome tilt your head let me see your neck." She looked Kagome all over noticing the blood but the would it came from had shut.

It was then that she knew that she may not know exactly who or what Skyler is, but she knew that he was not in control of himself during that fight, so she decided to take action and take care of it before it happened again.

"Miroku take Kagome outside lie her down where she can recover. Sango i need you and Inuyasha to flip Skyler over and hold him down. This is going to hurt him."

They all did as they were told not questioning the words of the old but wise woman before them. As Sango and Inuyasha flipped Skyler over Sango had noticed his face.

"Inuyasha he looks just like you... A younger you. But you just the same." "Yea yea i know everyone else has already said that just hold him down would you." Inuyasha replied with a tone on annoyance in his voice.

Kaede had walked into the other room and came back with a few things. A chain necklace with a few pendants on it, and a ring with interesting designs on the inner side of it.

She then began to chant some sort of prayer while holding these two pieces of jewlery. Once she was done they had left her hands and had placed themselves on Skyler's body.

The necklace around his neck and the ring on a finger on his right hand. "Hey old woman are you doing to him what you did to me?" Inuyasha asked while pointing to his own beaded necklace around his neck.

"Not quite. While that necklace around your neck binds you this one is a seal that shal bind his entire being everything but his own physical body that of a half demon like yourslef.

Sango then looked concerned. "But how will that help him?" "When these seals are connected to him they will bind to him holding back any ability phisycal ailament or benifet that his body itself wouldn't be normally capable of."

"But that still doesn't explain how that will help him." "When he attacked you all his eyes were dead he was not in control himself his own body under the influence of his own ablilities."

"Now make sure you hold him in place good and well." Sango and Inuyasha then tightened there gripps on Skyler and watched as the necklace and ring activated and runes apeared all over his body in a green glow causing Skyler to yell for a short time as if they were burning into his skin.

"There it has been done when he wakes he will most likely not remember A thing, just keep that in mind."

Kaede then walked out and went back to the back room from where she had originated from earlier. Inuyasha went outside and retrived Miroku, Kagome and Shippo who had followed the two out.

At this point Kagome had managed to recover some of her strength and clarity to the situation. Having heard the whole scene that took place in there they noticed the necklace on the young boy when they walked back in the cabin.

They sat around talking about what to do with Skyler when he had finally woken back up.


	5. Doppleganger

**Chapter 4**

"Listen here Miroku it's just to dangerous to just leave him here and I for one am not going to just let him go rampant again."

"Even so Inuyasha we can't just take him with us he is only a child."

"I never Said anything about taking him with us he is perfectly capable of handling himself we can just leave him somewhere ."

"We can't just leave him in the middle of no where besides he is strong he may be able to help us."

"Help us... That little brat will do nothing but get in the way."

"You know that Sango and lady Kagome will not agree with this."

"Pff what Kagome doesn't know won't hurt her."

"SIT!" Was all that was heard before Inuyasha had been forcibly made to kiss the ground.

"Ah lady Kagome i didn't realise that you were awake."

"Well its kind of hard to sleep when you two are arguing. Besides it's almost morning anyways, And for your information Inuyasha we are going to take him with us you may be right about him being to dangerous to leave alone here in the village but we aren't going to just dump him off somewhere else. Now get some rest because we are supposed to be leaving later."

Inuyasha didn't bother getting back up he only rolled onto his side and glared at the others giving off a dirty look saying "Pheh fine do what you want."

The next morning while Kagome was off getting supplies to be ready to leave Sango and Shippo had explained to Skyler that they were leaving and that he was going to go with them. With little difficulty they got him to agree and follow along as they regrouped with the others getting ready to leave.

"Alright are we all ready to go?" Kagome asked while everyone else nodded. "Alright then we will be seeing you later kaede." Everyone turned to see the old priestess standing behind them waving goodbye.

Over the span of a couple weeks the group searched for their foe Naraku doing everything in a routine way of things. They would travel from sun rise to high noon, eat lunch and take a small break, resume traveling at a light pace ocasionaly stopping at villages to ask questions, stopping at dusk to set up camp and get a fire going and then resting for the night.

Meanwhile high above the trees a woman with blood red eyes wearing a white kimono with red stripes streaching acrossed it floated inside of a feather watching the travelers.

"Hmm so thats the boy that Naraku wants. He doesn't look anything special though i am surprised by this new barrier he conjured it even keeps my scent from reaching that mut Inuyasha. Kanna go and get the reflextion of the boy while they sleep."

A young girl with snow white hair and a kimono of the same color holding a round mirror nodded, landed on the ground off of the feather and walked over to Skyler as he slept. Being completly silent she made her way over to him and held her mirror up to him so that it was showing his reflection.

"Rrrragh i wish she would hurry before any of them wake."

Inuyasha having blood of a dog demon heard this and had awoken to see the young looking girl Kanna standing over Skyler then quickly looking up to see the woman floating above them.

"Kagura what are you doing here!"

"Damn the hound is awake. Kanna hurry and lets go!"

Having noticed that Kanna was doing something to Skyler Inuyasha rushed over to see before being knocked back and blinded by a bright light which in turn also awoke the rest of the party.

"Inuyasha? Whats going on?"

"I don't know Kagome but they did something to Skyler."

Having heard this Kagome ran tward the young boy who now appeared to be standing to find out what was going on despite Inuyasha's calls telling her to stay put but as she aproached him and began to look him over she saw another Skyler lying on the ground where he had been originaly sleeping. She began rubbing her eyes making sure she wasn't seeing double to look back at the one that was standing in front of her.

"Skyler are you ok?"

As she asked this she noticed something different about the one standing. While the one laying down seemed normal the one standing in front of her seemed more feminine.

"I am not Skyler though i am a reflection of a part of his soul so you can call me Skyla. Now back away before i strike you down you wretched human.

Having been confronted with this girl in front of her she backed off to find her friends standing next to her ready to fight this new foe that spoke with hostility. Noticing that Skyler was still lying on the ground unconcious Sango decided to speak up.

"I think they did something to Skyler because he should have awoken by now."

From above them they heard "Hah! it doesn't matter if we did anything to him anyhow your all going to die anyhow. SKYLA KILL THEM!"

Listening to Kagura she dashed tward them to attack only to be blocked and pushed back by Sango and Miroku. Skyler started to stirr and awoke to find a battle going on around him. He ran over to the others getting a sigh of relief from Kagome as she had him back away from the fight.

"Tch im not going to even bother with this so take this. WIND SCAR!"

As Inuyasha roared this a flash erupted from his sword heading straight for Skyla. At this point Skyla raised her hand and stopped the Wind Scar in its tracks causing shock and horror from Inuyasha and the gang. But instead of the attack disapating it stopped as if time had frozen around it.

"Hah! Is that all you can do? A small attack like this? Lets see what happens when i spin it like this."

As if it was a boomerang she picked up the Wind Scar and began to spin it in mid air with speeds faster than the eye could even hope to catch. As she spun it faster and faster it began to distort its shape becoming more flat and round while its collor took on a violet shade.

"First things first... Lets take care of the original."

As she said this she threw the attack at Skyler just missing him hitting the ground under his feet. Suddenly as it hit the ground it stopped and flattened on the ground under him swallowing him into the ground. All he heard before it swallowed the last of him were the cries of his group before everything went dark.


	6. Sacred Temple

**Sorry for the wait for those who are actually reading this ive had some family issues over the last few months and have been unavailable but I hope to be able to start posting reguarly again in the mean time enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

It was dark. In a flash Skyler was standing next to his friends and then all he could remember was being sucked into the ground. He tried to yell out but in vain as the darkness seemed to begin to consume him but to no avail as no sound would come out of his mouth. The darkness swallowed him whole as he fainted.

On another world a young man garbed in a red tunic was quietly resting under a tree when a hole in the air seemed to open up spitting out Skyler. Now the man in red having himself seen battle was instantly ready with a sword and shield out as the child in front of him fell out of seemingly nowhere and was about to attack when he noticed that the child was unconscious.

"Hey link who is this kid?" A fairy asked as it flew out of his hat. "I don't know Navi but he doesn't appear to be hyllian or Gerudo." "Think he is one of Gannondorf's men?" "No I don't think so I don't sence any evil coming from him." As he said this the man known as Link put his weapon away moving closer to inspect the strange being in front of him. "lets take him to the temple Shiek may be there and he may know about this kid."

Link grabbed Skyler and placed him apon A chestnut horse and quickly within A days ride was infront of the ruins of A city. Swiftly avoiding some creatures that lurked in the shadows of the ruins Link made his way twards the only undamaged building in the area being a temple and carried Skyler inside.

As they made their way inside Skyler had began to awaken only to freak out at being carried by not only someone he did not know but to A place he did not recognize managing to break free of Links hold. "Who are you and where have you taken me!" As he was asking he looked around at his enviorment and saw that he was in a massively white room with pillars on the sides and windows high up on the walls. He saw a strange symbol of triangles over a door way on the far side of the room and in front of the door way was a black plaque with 3 jewels apon it and between himself and this plaque stood the strange man who was carrying him.

"Easy now don't worry im not here to hurt you. You appeared out of the air and fell in front of me in the field and I brought you here to see if someone I know can tell me where you came from. What is your name?" Skyler not sensing any hostility from this person began to lower his guard to answer till another person grabbed him from behind.

"Now who do we have here in this sacred temple hmm? A friend of yours link?" Skyler fought against this new assailant that had him pinned from behind and being a half demon had more strength than A normal human managing to break free surprising both of the adults in the room. He then proceded to turn around to meet this person head on and began to claw away at him. The person in front of him wore A white and blue outfit from head to toe covering up his face so that only his red eyes and some blonde hair was visable on his chest was a red eye that looked like it was crying out a single tear of blood. Being so fast that the new person didn't have time to react Skyler managed to topple and pin him to the ground and was about to deal a death blow when he felt A sharp cold steel touch his neck from behind.

"Now now how about we all settle down and talk things over before we all do something that we are going to regret." Link stated as he had his sword pressed against the back of Skyler's neck. Knowing that he was going to be killed if he tried anything Skyler got off of the man in front of him and backed away as quickly as he could when he was no longer within reach of the blade. "Now lets try this again. I am Link and this one here who you tackled is Shiek. What is your name?" Slowly but steadily Skyler replied. "Skyler... My name is Skyler."


End file.
